Elsa/Gallery
Images of Elsa the Snow Queen from Frozen. Promotional Material Disneytwenty-three 5.3-Fall2013.Cover-sm-copyright.jpg Frozenjuly2.jpg bestmoviewalls_Frozen_30_1366x768.jpg ElsaPose.png Elsapose4.jpg elsa1.jpg Elsa with snowflake pose.png Frozen promotion2.jpg Elsa Anna pose 1.jpg Annaelsa.png Cp FWB Frozen 20140110.jpg Sisters-anna-and-elsa.jpg Frozen elsa.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground5.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground4.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground3.jpg Bestmoviewalls Frozen.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground210.jpg Frozen ver8 xlg.jpg?9d7bd4.jpg Aesdrgfddcgg21245543sfds.jpg Winter Dreams.jpg Disney Dreams!-Frozen Elsa and Olaf.jpg cover book novelization junior walt disney 2013 portada anna elsa snow queen reina de las nieves frozen el reino del hielo render clipart princess princesas.jpg Tumblr mvm552siGw1qg2i2lo1 1280.png awes.png elsa.png Tumblr mvewhp466i1sk82a4o1 1280.jpg Disney-Frozen-Movie-Elsa-HD-Wallpapers1.jpg Added_by_Poopy_O'Hair.jpg 400628_611725562250128_1722037209_n.jpg Frozen Blu-Ray Combo Pack.jpg|Blu-Ray Combo Pack FrozenWins.jpg She's my sister, she would never hurt me.jpg Disney Frozen 2013 Blu-Ray.jpg Get Frozen with DisneyMoviesAnywhere.jpg Queen-Elsa-Disney-Movies-Frozen-2013.jpg Disney Frozen Own It on Blu-Ray.jpg Anna and Elsa Happy Easter Poster.jpg Frozen is Coming to Once Upon a Time.jpg Stock art Frozen anna elsa.gif Elsa anna coronation.gif Frozen anna elsa sisters.gif Frozen elsa anna hans.gif annaelsaholdinghands.gif annaelsahugging.gif frozen_anna_elsa_fight.gif frozen_anna_elsa_olaf.gif frozen_young_anna_elsa.gif annaelsa.gif frozen_sisters.gif youngannaelsasnowman.gif elsa_king.gif Frozen elsa hans.gif youngelsa.gif queenelsa.gif frozen_elsa_ice.gif frozen_elsa_angry.gif frozen_elsa.gif frozen_elsa_throne.gif elsahappy.gif elsamagic.gif elsamagic2.gif Animation 2014-01-12_05.43.41_am.png Elsa-anna-kids.jpg|Anna: "Psst!" 2014-01-12_05.44.22_am.png|Anna: (whispered) "Elsa! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!?" Anna-with-elsa-wake-up.png 2014-01-12_05.44.34_am.png|(sleepily) "Anna, go back to sleep." 10007246_10152231133376855_1308949881_o.jpg 26353335.jpg|Elsa to Anna: "Ready?" Olaf's creation.png Little Anna and Elsa with Olaf.jpg Little elsa-little anna.png Young elsa.jpg Frozen-anna-elsa.jpg 2014-01-12_06.21.46_am.png Princesses Anna and Elsa with their mother.jpg|Elsa with her mother and sister 2014-01-12_05.59.17_am.png 2014-01-12_05.59.31_am.png 2014-01-12_05.59.54_am.png Pabbiefrozenpast.jpg|Elsa and her family went to the trolls to save Anna Olafdream.png 2014-01-12_06.01.40_am.png 2014-01-12_06.23.05_am.png 2014-01-12_06.02.07_am.png 2014-01-12_06.04.21_am.png 2014-01-12_05.50.05_am.png|Saying good-bye to her parents (one last time) TeenElsa to parents.jpg|"Do you have to go?" 2014-01-12_05.50.39_am.png 442235566.jpg|Elsa grieves the loss of her parents. Fullscreen capture 1112013 94014 AM.bmp.jpg|''Don't let them in'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 53056 PM.bmp.jpg|''Don't let them see'' 2014-01-12_07.23.15_am.png|''Be the good girl...'' 2014-01-12_06.44.12_am.png|''... you always have to be'' 2014-01-12_07.23.42_am.png|''Conceal, don't feel, put on a show'' 2014-01-12_07.23.52_am.png|''Make one wrong move...'' 2014-01-12_07.24.02_am.png|''... and everyone will know'' 2014-01-12_07.24.10_am.png|''But it's only for today'' 2014-01-12_07.24.17_am.png|''It's agony to wait'' 2014-01-12_07.24.42_am.png|''Tell the guards to open up...'' 2014-01-12_07.24.54_am.png|''...the gate!'' 2014-01-12_07.25.05_am.png|''Don't let them in, don't let them see'' 2014-01-12_07.25.18_am.png|''Be the good girl you always...'' 37875322.jpg|''...have to be'' 27263535.jpg|''Conceal'' 2014-01-12_07.25.35_am.png|''Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know'' Elsa_crowned.jpg|Elsa being crowned at her coronation. Elsaasthenewqueenofarendelle.png 2013-11-17 06.34.04 pm.png Fullscreen capture 10282013 75644 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa holding the globus cruciger and scepter. Welcometothewnewqueen.png|"Get it together...control it!" 2013-11-09 06.28.41 am.png|Queen Elsa and her subjects. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72132 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa putting her gloves back on. Queenelsaofarendelle.png Clapsfromarendellepeoples.png Fullscreen_capture_1112013_93922_AM.bmp.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2244.jpg Theprincessandthenewqueen.png Reunion.jpg|"You look beautiful." Fullscreen capture 1222013 40702 PM.bmp.jpg|"What is that amazing smell?" Whatisanamazingsmell...chocolate!.png|"Mmm... chocolate!" Fullscreen capture 1112013 93917 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa and Anna laughing together 456333356.jpg|Elsa and Anna meeting the Duke of Weselton The Duke's Hair.gif|The Duke of Weselton's wig!!! Elsa and Anna snort with laughter directly afterward. anna-elsa-duke-of-weselton.jpg Giggles-queen-elsa.jpg|"Sorry." Smile-queen-elsa.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2427.jpg|Elsa giggles as the Duke takes Anna away for a dance. Frozen-disneyscreencaps-2441.jpg Metooanna.png|Elsa with Anna at last! Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2471.jpg Butitcannot.png Itisjustcannot.png 2014-01-17_10.52.20_am.png 2014-01-17_10.52.44_am.png Queen Elsa Princess Anna and Prince Hans.jpg 2014-01-17_10.53.04_am.png|"Marriage?!" Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-14h22m58s38.png|"Slow down!" 2014-01-17_10.54.03_am.png|"Nobody's brothers are staying here, nobody's is getting married. Shockedanna.png 2014-01-17_11.02.16_am.png|"Fine, you can't marry a man you've just met." 2014-01-17_11.04.24_am.png|"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no." Fullscreen capture 10282013 71844 PM.bmp.jpg|"The party's over, close the gates." Fullscreen capture 10282013 71847 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna removing Elsa's glove.JPG|Elsa's glove being removed by Anna. Give me my glove.JPG|"Give me my glove!" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72744 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "Elsa, please! Please, I can't live like this anymore!" Elsa: "Then leave." Fullscreen capture 10292013 72752 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "What did I ever do to you?" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71903 PM.bmp.jpg|"Enough, Anna..." 45632.jpg|Anna: "No, why? Why do you shut me out?" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72807 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "Why do you shut the world out?" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72811 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "WHAT are you so AFRAID OF?!?!?" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72835 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa loses control... Fullscreen capture 10292013 72821 PM.bmp.jpg|"I said ENOUGH!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71432 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10282013 71926 PM.bmp.jpg Elsa escapes.jpg|Elsa opens the door and runs down the hall and outside. Elsabetweenherpeoples.png Whatshouldido.png Fullscreen capture 10292013 72148 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa freezing the edge of a fountain. 666322444.jpg|Elsa froze a fountain! elsa_scared.png|"Please, just stay away!" Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843875-640-286.jpg|Anna: "Elsa!" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72119 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa stepping on the water and realizing that it freezes beneath her Movie Screenshots 14.jpg Let-It-Go-frozen-35645918-1024-426.jpg Frozen_395873.jpg|Elsa running across the fjord Fullscreen capture 10292013 72204 PM.bmp.jpg|An Unexpected Journey. Fullscreen capture 1112013 95107 AM.bmp.jpg|(sings) The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen." (note that the end sounds like, "mount tonight") Fullscreen capture 1222013 24454 PM.bmp.jpg|''A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24457 PM.bmp.jpg|''The wind is howling like this...'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24505 PM.bmp.jpg|''...swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24517 PM.bmp.jpg|''Don't let them in. Don't let them see.'' letitgo4.png|''Be the good girl you always have to be.'' letitgo5.png|''Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them knoow.'' letitgo11.png|''Well now they...'' 589225991134144.jpg|''...know!'' Well now they know....jpg Disney-Frozen-New-Animated-Clip-Let-It-Go1.jpg|''Let it go!'' vlcsnap-2013-12-22-20h03m52s243.png disney-frozen-elsa.jpg|''Let it go!'' elsa-magic.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 24533 PM.bmp.jpg|''Can't hold it back anymore!'' F789632145.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 94343 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go!'' Elsa_smiling.jpg|''Turn away'' slam_the_door.png|''...and slam the door!'' Elsa's Secret Power.png|''I don't care...'' Elsa experimenting with her snow magic. Elsadontcare.png|''...what they're going to say!'' letitgo.JPG|''Let the storm rage on.'' letitgo13.png|''The cold never bothered me anyway.'' Elsa sings.jpg|''It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small...'' Elsa Singing.jpg|''And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!'' 2013-11-17 06.36.40 pm.png|''It's time...'' Fullscreen capture 10292013 72317 PM.bmp.jpg|''... to see what I can do. To test the limits...'' Elsa thrusts her hands out on the word, "test." and_break_through.png|''...and break through!'' Elsa_just_before_she_runs_to_the_other_side.jpg|''No right, no wrong, no rules for me...'' 2013-11-17 06.35.03 pm.png|''I'm free!'' Refining the snow into ice. Letitgoelsa frozen.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 104756 AM.bmp.jpg F654789321.jpg|''Let it go! I'm one...'' Elsa making an ice staircase. (note when she sings "I'm" the pic changes again) Frozen-disneyscreencaps com-3792.jpg|''...with the wind...'' Elsa's Ice Staircase elsa_stairs.png|''...and sky!'' (note "sky" is held out for two beats) Fullscreen capture 1112013 104808 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go! Let it go!'' cru__.png|''You'll never see me cry!'' elsa_foot.png|''Here I stand!'' Elsa's castle floor Let-It-Go-frozen-35645937-1024-423.jpg elsa big snowflake.png|''... and here I'll stay!'' snowflake_big.png|The floor of Elsa's castle elsa_looking.png|''Let the storm rage on.'' Elsa about to build her castle 2013-11-17 06.38.02 pm.png|Elsa's castle rising. Frozen-disneyscreencaps com-3842.jpg elsa_castle.png|''My power flurries through the air into the ground.'' Elsa's castle floor elsa builds her ice palace ceiling.jpg|''My soul is...'' 42345666.jpg|''...spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!'' Elsa creating her ice castle. Elsa42.png|''I'm never...'' Elsa43.png|''...going back! The past is in the past!'' Elsa throwing the crown and forgetting the past. LIG.png|''Let it go!'' TCNBMA.png|''Let it...'' Disney-Frozen-Let-It-Go-3.jpg|''...go!'' LIG 1.png|''And...'' Elsa's Transformation LIG 3.png|''...I'll rise...'' LIG 4.png|''...like the...'' LIG 8.png|''...break of daawn!'' 2013-11-17 06.46.08 pm.png|''...Let it g...'' 2013-11-17 06.39.34 pm.png|''...o!'' LIG 19.png|''Let it go...'' LIG 23.png|''...o!'' letitgo2.png|''That perfect girl is gone!'' LIG 26.png|''Here...I ...stand..." Elsa snow queen ice.jpg elsaletitgo.jpg SnowQueenElsa.jpg|"in the light of..." Fullscreen capture 1112013 95317 AM.bmp.jpg|''...day!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95357 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let the storm...'' 2013-11-17 06.39.58 pm.png|''...rage on!'' (*Note*: "on" continues for 8 beats) It's Gone.png|''The cold never bothered me anyway.'' Turn away….png|Elsa turns away... …and slam the door!.png|…and slams the door. (*Note that she uses her powers to close the doors*) snowf.png 1371490285000-Anna-Elsa-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg Elsawithbluedress.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6337.jpg tumblr_mzihwzQDCL1tpv2c0o8_1280.png tumblr_mz38agVzDp1tngq4uo1_1280.png|"I belong here, where i can be myself..." 18-5_022-00_0001.jpg|"...Without hurting anyone." 2014-01-12_03.38.53_am.png|(to Olaf) "And you're alive?" tumblr_mz38agVzDp1tngq4uo2_1280.png 2014-01-12_03.39.36_am.png 2014-01-12_03.40.15_am.png 2014-01-12_03.40.41_am.png Afraidelsa.png 2014-01-12_03.19.56_am.png 2014-01-12_03.33.29_am.png|"Anna" 2014-01-12_03.33.15_am.png|Elsa: Please go back home, your life awaits. Annabackhomeandenjoyedyourlife.png|Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates.'' Anna: Yeah, but-'' 2014-01-12_03.41.03_am.png|''I know! You mean well, but leave me be. Yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free 2014-01-12_03.41.23_am.png|''Just stay away and you'll be safe me!'' Elsasingingreprisesong.png Frozen anna and elsa3.jpg Snowstorm.png|''I can't control the curse!'' 1521334_652280388165900_2013555277_n.jpg|''Anna please,...'' 2014-01-12_03.49.51_am.png|''You'll only make it worse!'' Youarenotsafehere.png frozen___queen_elsa.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95206 AM.bmp.jpg|"I CAN'T!" 2014-01-12_03.53.16_am.png Annaareyouokay.png Distress elsa.jpg Whatcanyoudotostopthiswinter.png 44225677.jpg|''Elsa, please! I'm not leaving without you!'' Fullscreen capture 11182013 122819 PM.bmp.jpg|The Desolation of Elsa. Fullscreen capture 11182013 122939 PM.bmp.jpg|A 'what have I done?' look Fullscreen capture 11182013 122817 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa in regret. Movie Screenshots 47.jpg|The ice responds to Elsa's fear. tumblr_n1u2lc66wM1ry7whco1_1280.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8258.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8279.jpg frozen___queen_elsa2.jpg|"No, please,..." Elsa_Snow_Queen.png Elsa Snow Queen Duke Of Weselton thug.png 321245655.jpg|Elsa's castle is under attack! Elsa-The- duke of Weselton thug - a.png|Anyone care to be stuck against the wall with ice picks? Elsa-The-Duke-Of Weselton thug- b.png 2013-09-25/86f386cc-1e7f-4b8a-9db3-434d3f2324c0_26-1-5_064-00_0001.jpg.jpg|Elsa defending herself 235676433.jpg Usetheicepower.png Hans-Queen Elsa.png Elsasawhans.png frozen___queen_elsa3.jpg Faintedelsa.png vlcsnap-2014-03-08-09h29m42s85.png|Elsa locked up! 43234565.jpg|Elsa looking out the window at her wintry curse. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72405 PM.bmp.jpg Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco5_1280.png Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco7_1280.png Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco8_1280.png Hans- and Snow Queen-Elsa.png|Hans: "Anna has not returned." Elsa-Hans.png Fullscreen capture 10282013 75915 PM.bmp.jpg|Hans: "Stop the winter. Bring back summer, please." sad elsa.PNG|"Don't you see? I can't." Sadelsa.png Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco10_1280.png Lookatthewindow.png 2014-01-12_03.57.37_am.png elsa in the blizzard.gif Runelsa.png Hans-elsa-you-cant-run.jpg takecareofmysister.jpg|"Just take care of my sister." Yoursisterisdeadbecauseofyou.png|Hans: "Your sister is dead... because of you." queen_elsa_with_hans.jpg Elsa-frozen-trailer-elsa-fall-1024x455.png|Elsa believes she has killed Anna. Hans-elsa-hd.png Hans-elsa-the-fjord.jpg Hans-elsa.jpg 2014-01-12_04.00.23_am.png Hans-sword-elsa-HD.jpg Anna-save-elsa-hd.jpg Hanselsaanna1.jpg tumblr_mz3mydxa7I1skiltjo1_1280.png annaandelsafrozen.png annaandelsafrozen2.png|ANNA! annaandelsafrozen3.png|"No..." Elsa looking at Anna's frozen statue in horror. annaandelsafrozen5.png annaandelsafrozen6.png Elsa Sad 1.gif annaandelsafrozen7.png Elsa's Tear.jpg 2014-01-12_04.01.43_am.png|Elsa crying annaandelsafrozen10.png 2014-01-12_04.02.37_am.png|Elsa crying as Anna's body thaws. 2014-01-12_04.02.55_am.png|Elsa happy to see Anna alive. 1889023_10152134660631855_1438524692_o.jpg Annawasaliveagain.png Trueloveofthesisters.png Elsa-and-Anna-2.png|Elsa realizing her love for Anna can thaw the winter. (Anna is confused by what Elsa means by this at first.) Love_can_thaw....png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95101 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa thawing the winter and bringing back summer. Fullscreen capture 1112013 95443 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 53810 PM.bmp.jpg|The eternal winter is banished. Elsa-and-Anna-3.png|There and Back again. anna-elsa-kristoff-sven-HD.png Frozen anna and elsa.jpg 233566.jpg|Elsa recreating Olaf. Iknowyoucandoit.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10502.jpg Elsa-Anna-Sven-Kristoff.jpg Thetwolovelysisters.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95324 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa hugging Anna. anna-elsa-hug.jpg 2013-12-03 07.58.23 pm.png 2014-01-12_05.23.10_am.png|"Are you ready?" 2014-01-12_05.23.23_am.png|Elsa about to make the ice rink 2014-01-12_05.23.37_am.png|Elsa freezing the ground for the ice rink 2014-01-12_05.23.54_am.png|The ground freezing elsaicerink.png|Elsa creating an ice rink in the courtyard 2014-01-12_05.24.12_am.png|Elsa is happy that she could create something good with her powers. 2014-01-12_05.24.35_am.png|Anna slipping on the ice Annaandelsafinale.png Elsa-anna-final-scene.png Elsa about to give Anna new skates.jpg 2014-01-12_05.25.02_am.png|Elsa making the skates for Anna 2014-01-12_05.25.12_am.png|Anna: "Oh Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate!" 2014-01-12_05.25.53_am.png 2014-01-12_05.26.05_am.png Frozenscreencapfinale.jpg 2014-01-12_05.26.24_am.png|(scene cuts out and movie ends) Television IASW_Frozen.png|Elsa in It's a Small World: The Animated Series elsa_Once_Upon_a_time.jpg|Elsa on Once Upon a Time Onceuponatime elsa frozen.jpg|Elsa walking on Once Upon a Time SnowQueensPowerOuat.jpg OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-1.JPG|Elsa taking shape in liquid form OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-2.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-3.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-4.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-5.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-6.JPG|Elsa's complete transformation OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-7.JPG|Elsa's gloves OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-8.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-9.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-10.JPG|Elsa removed one of her gloves... OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-11.JPG|...then extend one of her arm... OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-12.JPG|...and show her power! OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-13.JPG|Elsa's power OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-14.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-15.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-16.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-17.JPG|All that's left of the jar that imprisoned her OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-18.JPG|A partial shot of Elsa's cape OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-19.JPG|Full back shot of Elsa OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-20.JPG|Elsa exiting the barn OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-21.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-22.JPG Concept art Original Concept art Disney frozen concept art.jpg|An early concept art of Elsa Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988567-290-445.jpg Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988587-402-500.jpg Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988588-307-378.jpg Frozen Elsa.jpg Tumblr mdhqjtFDBX1r620lmo1 500.jpg the snow queen Harald Siepermann.jpg|Another piece of early concept art, done by Harald Siepermann.|link=http://progresscityusa.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/23-Kopie.jpg Snow Queen Elsa early concept.jpg|another early concept of Snow Queen Elsa Elsa and Anna early concept.jpg|Snow Queen Elsa, in a fur coat made out of live white ermines, with Anna Early_Elsa_art.jpg Elsa_queen_concept.jpg mike gabriel concept.jpg|concept by Mike Gabriel mike gabriel concept 2.jpg|concept by Mike Gabriel (2) mike gabriel concept 3.jpg|concept by Mike Gabriel (3) mike gabriel concept 4.jpg|concept by Mike Gabriel (4) mike gabriel concept 5.jpg|concept by Mike Gabriel (5) Tumblr n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo2 1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (1) Young Anna and Elsa Concept Art.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (2) Tumblr n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo1 1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (3) Tumblr n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo3 1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (4) Tumblr n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo4 1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (5) Frozenglenkeane2.jpg|Elsa and Anna concept by Glen Keane conceptbyvictoriaying.jpg|concept by Victoria Ying (1) Conceptbyvictoriaying7.jpg Conceptbyvictoriaying5.jpg Conceptbyvictoriaying4.jpg Conceptbyvictoriaying3.jpg Conceptbyvictoriaying2.jpg Earlyfrozenconcept6.jpg Earlyfrozenconcept5.jpg Earlyfrozenconcept4.jpg Earlyfrozenconcept3.jpg Earlyfrozenconcept2.jpg Earlyfrozenconcept.jpg AnnaandelsabyBillSchwabandClaire Keane.jpg|Elsa and Anna by Bill Schwab and Claire Keane AnnaandelsabyBillSchwabandClaire Keane2.jpg|Elsa and Anna by Bill Schwab and Claire Keane (2) elsafrozenconcept.jpg elsafrozenvisualdevelopment.jpg|Visual development of Elsa by Victoria Ying EarlyfrozenconceptbyScottWatanabe8.jpg EarlyfrozenconceptbyScottWatanabe2.jpg Frozen concept by lisa keene.jpg|Elsa with Anna by Lisa Keene Current Concept art Elsa Disney.png Elsa.jpg Frozen16.jpg Tumblr mnozf2FZQ21sobqg4o1 1280.jpg tumblr_mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o5_1280.jpg elsa_snow_queen_pose.jpg Concept Art - Elsa 1.jpg Concept Art - Elsa 2.jpg Tumblr_muddgg0c0V1sj5h4oo3_1280.jpg 334455543211456.jpg Disneylandparis 2013floatconceptart.jpg|Concept art for the Disney Princess float for Disneyland Paris' Disney Magic on Parade featuring Anna, Elsa, and Olaf elsa_8.jpg Elsa discovers her powers.png 90677372_o.jpg Elsa Let it go Concept Art.png Elsa in exile artwork.png Young elsa frozen room artwork.png Elsa INFINITY.jpg|Elsa concept art in Disney INFINITY. Infinity_Frozen_Elsa_ConceptArt.jpg Frozenconcept Lighting.jpg Elsa Concept 1.jpg Elsa Concept 2.jpg 1510744_442539592513856_1533053927_n.jpg 1528511_442539729180509_925469129_n.jpg 1488851_442538619180620_625915891_n.jpg tumblr_myoemqkYZa1s0h0fgo1_1280.jpg|Elsa's mourning concept art drawing tumblr_myoemqkYZa1s0h0fgo2_1280.jpg|Elsa's mourning turning into a computer graphic scene tumblr_myohqsK6PV1qdny4ho2_250.png|Young Elsa by Jin Kim Elsa looking at Arendelle concept.png|Elsa Looking At Arendelle(From Frozen Soundtrack) tumblr_myvt2ztgGz1skiltjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mzl2hmmKcn1scq375o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mzl2hmmKcn1scq375o5_1280.jpg tumblr_mzl2hmmKcn1scq375o6_1280.jpg concept by Bill Schwab.jpg|concept by Bill Schwab Concept by Bill Schwab 2.jpg|concept by Bill Schwab (2) Elsa_Throughtheyears_Conceptart.jpg Elsa_Design_ArtofFrozen.jpg Elsa_Design2_ArtofFrozen.jpg Royal Family of Arendale Portrait.png The Royal Family of Arendelle Concept Art.jpg Elsa Art by Jin kim.jpg Elsa Expression Concept Art.jpg tumblr_mzkbc8i4bU1sjpb1yo2_500.jpg|Elsa computer graphic concept by Chad Stubblefield tumblr_mzkbc8i4bU1sjpb1yo3_500.jpg|Elsa computer graphic concept by Chad Stubblefield (2) Frozen - Elsas Snowflake.png Frozen development.jpg Elsa's Shoe's Concept Art.jpg elsabybrittneylee.jpg|One of Elsa's current poses concept art by Brittley Lee elsahairbybrittleylee.jpg|Hair styles by Brittley Lee elsahairbybrittleylee2.jpg|Hair styles by Brittley Lee (2) elsahairbybrittleylee3.jpg|Hair styles by Brittley Lee (3) Paul briggs concept.gif |Little Elsa and Anna by Paul Briggs brittney lee elsa concept.png|Queen Elsa of Arendelle by Brittney Lee paul briggs concept 4.jpg|concept by Paul Briggs Colorkeybylisakeene.jpg|Elsa color key by Lisa Keene StoryboardsbyDeanWellins.jpg|Elsa's "Let it go" storyboard by Dean Wellins StoryboardsbyDeanWellins2.jpg|Elsa's "Let it go" storyboard by Dean Wellins Elsa-loose-hair-concept-art.jpg|A concept art of Elsa with loose, wavy hair. frozenelsa.jpg|Concept from The Art of Frozen frozenelsa2.jpg|Another concept from The Art of Frozen Book Illustrations Snowmanscan.jpg FROZEN_color_p12_13.jpg.jpg FROZEN_color_p4_5.jpg.jpg FROZEN_color_p10_11.jpg.jpg Frozenscan 22.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no1_1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no3 1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no4 1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no5 1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no6 1280.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no7_1280.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no8_1280.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no9_1280.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no10_1280.jpg Cooler.jpg tumblr_mynbx1hO7S1t7pb92o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mynbx1hO7S1t7pb92o2_1280.jpg Tumblr mynbx1hO7S1t7pb92o3 1280.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Elsa3.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Elsa.jpg Frozen_Storybook_ElsaAnna3.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Cast.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Elsa4.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Elsa5.jpg Frozen_Storybook_ElsaAnna2.jpg Frozen_Storybook_ElsaImpri.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Climax.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Cast3.jpg Frozen_Storybook_ElsaAnna.jpg Frozen_Storybook_CastEnd.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Cast4.jpg Storybook Anna-Elsa Hand.jpg elsapose2.jpg Elsa and Anna.jpg Anna & Elsa 2.png 9810395.jpg 9810394.jpg Frozen ((big golden book)).jpg Big golden book frozen.jpg Elsa chained down in shackles.jpg|Elsa in jail Queen Elsa.jpg Annaicyadventure 13.jpg Annaicyadventure 8.jpg Annaicyadventure 6.jpg Annaicyadventure 3.jpg Annaicyadventure 1.jpg Annaicyadventure_19.jpg Little golden book frozen..jpg Little golden book frozen.png Frozen_Christmas_2014_ElsaSven.jpg Video games ''Disney INFINITY Elsa Disney Infinity.png|Elsa in ''Disney INFINITY Elsa Infinity.png 578527_728123917214597_1342300754_n.jpg|Elsa's Bio in Disney INFINITY Elsa Disney Infinity (1).JPG|Elsa's figure in Disney INFINITY Disney Infinity elsa.jpg Elsa_Disney_Infinity_2.jpg Disney INFINITY Mickey Mr Incredible and Elsa the Snow Queen.png Tumblr mwp3x7Ofsx1s36xbxo1 500.jpg Anna and Elsa Disney Infinity Poster.jpg ''Frozen: Free Fall'' tumblr_mwmwy4l52W1sjtando3_1280.jpg|Young Elsa tumblr_mwmz6gxufY1t0oz50o1_1280.jpg|Adult Elsa Merchandise Elsa Classic Doll - Frozen - 12''.jpg|Disney Store Elsa doll Elsa from Frozen Toddler Doll.jpg Limited Edition Elsa doll.jpg|1st Limited Edition Elsa the Snow Queen doll Limited Edition Elsa doll (Inside a gorgeous packaging box).jpg|Limited Edition Elsa the Snow Queen doll (Inside a gorgeous packaging box) 1236653 568506259852389 80774765 n.jpg|Disney Store Elsa Plush 995476 568506579852357 1831671086 n.jpg Tumblr mrujjqzYQ41rdvdi2o1 500.jpg 6434044133064?$yetidetail$.jpg|Anna, Elsa, and Olaf Christmas ornaments 6386002411258?$yetidetail$.jpg 6373000441262?$yetidetail$.jpg Tumblr mukkaiR8Tq1sl5bbmo1 500.jpg.jpg Limitededition frozendisney nov.2013.jpg|Limited Edition Anna and Elsa dolls. Frozen Fashion Dolls.jpg Frozen Doll Set.jpg Frozen Playset.jpg Elsa Music Doll.jpg Elsa Singing Doll.jpg Elsa Doll.jpg Frozen Dolls.jpg Frozen Set.jpg Frozen Castle.jpg|Frozen's Castle from Mattel disney-frozen-storybook-a-sister-like-me-anna-elsa-846x1024.jpg Elsa Nightshirt for Girls - Frozen.jpg Elsa Plate - Frozen.jpg Elsa Tee for Girls - Frozen.jpg Elsa Tee for Women - Frozen.jpg Elsa Tumbler with Straw - Frozen - Small.jpg Frozen Journal.jpg Youngfrozens.jpg Elsa Limited Edition Doll - 17'' - Frozen.jpg 7511055880071-2.jpg|Anna and Elsa Vinylmation F750d21cc35ffffe00a090aeeffaf386.jpg ImagesJU92GE1Q.jpg Whole bunch of disney dolls.jpg Anna &elsa bedset.jpg Elsaplush_FrenchDisneyStore.jpg Theme parks FNS180829LARGE.jpg 3737352255.jpg 1378268_583346918368323_1558483103_n.jpg|Elsa the Snow Queen's Signature Elsa_disneymeetandgreet.jpg|Elsa, posing for a photo at one of the Disney Parks 17363536.jpg|Elsa in Disney Magic on Parade in Disneyland Paris Dlrp anna and elsa float.PNG|Elsa and Anna on the Frozen float at Disneyland Paris Elsa the Snow Queen at Disney Magic on Parade!.jpg|Elsa during Disney Magic on Parade! at Disneyland Park (Paris) in France. MrDAPs_Frozen_Anna_Elsa_Disneyland-17.jpg Elsa Anna Disney Parks 45.jpg tumblr_mz1qsmw7n31rd6c1do1_500.jpg Anna-and-Elsa-on-Main-Street-at-Disneyland-Paris-disney-frozen-36017507-800-598.jpg 450684571.jpg Os-pictures-disney-festival-of-fantasy-parade--075.jpg Category:Character galleries